If You Hadn't Been There
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: "Beck, if you hand't been there she would've died."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beck Oliver turned onto his girlfriend's street as was approaching her house, today was the last day of school, meaning they had both completed junior year. They were going out to dinner to celebrate. He pulled into her driveway and shut the engine off. Then ran up to the front door and rang the bell. 5 minutes later, there was no answer, so he rang again.

Nothing.

"Maybe it's broken." He thought. He tried knocking.

Nothing.

He pounded.

Nothing.

He walked over to the front window and looked in, and that's when he knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Everything was gone.

He tried to open the door, it was locked.

"JADE!" he yelled.

He threw his shoulder into the door. It didn't budge.

So he ran down the front walk and at top speed, came racing back and threw all his weight into the door, sending it crashing to the ground.

"That was a stupid idea." He said to himself as he stood up. But never mind that, he needed to find out what had happened.

He walked through the empty rooms on the first floor, trying to find some clue as to where the West's had gone, but found nothing. Slowly, he ascended the stairs, looking into each bedroom. Until he came to Jade's which for the most part, was untouched, or at least that was what he thought until he looked down.

There lying in the middle of her bedroom floor was a very beaten, bloody, and bruised Jade. Her eyes were half open, and her breathing was shallow and raspy. As he examined her more closely, he found her face was covered in bruises, her left arm was bent at a very unnatural angle, and there was a long, deep gash on her stomach.

"Beck" she choked. "Help."

Hey so sorry this was kinda short, I know my chapters are usually longer. But it was the first and I didn't want to give TOO much away in the first chapter, because then you guys would stop reading!

Let me know what you thought!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**So lots of you are telling me you're confused as to what happened. Just wait and see okay? It will all make sense by chapter 4! And just to confirm Beck&Jade **_**ARE**_** dating!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Beck was pacing the E.R. waiting room, waiting to hear some news on his girlfriend. By the time the ambulance had arrived things weren't looking good for Jade. He was scared out of his mind; he couldn't live without her, and knew if she left him, he would never be able to recover from it.

"Hey we're here! What the hell happened?" Tori asked as she walked, no ran, up to him. Followed by Andre, Cat and Robbie.

"Is Jadey going to be okay?" Cat whimpered as she clung to Robbie's arm.

"I…I don't know." Beck answered honestly. "The doctor hasn't told me anything yet."

Cat started to cry, Beck pitied her, he honestly wished he could break down and cry right there in the middle of the waiting room. But he needed to be strong, for his friends, and for Jade.

"Come on Cat. Let's go for a walk." Tori suggested, leading her away.

Once they were out of sight, Andre spoke up.

"Hey man you okay?" He asked.

"No…" Beck said "I can't lose her guys." He felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"If you wanna cry, just cry already. You'll feel better." Robbie suggested.

Beck lost it. He cried and cried. Andre and Robbie didn't judge, they totally understood what he was going through, if anything happened to Cat or Tori, they'd probably be the same way.

"Feel better?" Robbie wondered once Beck had finished.

"Little bit. Not much though." he responded.

"May I speak to Jade West's boyfriend please?" a doctor asked.

"Ya right here," Beck said as he jumped out of his chair to meet the doctor. "How is she?"

"Not good I'm afraid. She has a bad concussion, her left arm is broken, and we had to stich up the gash in her stomach. She has lost a lot of blood and is currently in a coma." He explained.

"Well for how long?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Hard to say." He said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Well can I see her?"

"Of course. "The doctor responded. "She's in room 206 in ICU."

"Hey doc?" Beck grabbed the doctor's arm. "Do you know who did this to her?" he asked.

* * *

When Beck walked into Jade's room, his heart stopped. She was barely recognizable. There was a giant white bandage wrapped around her head, a cast covering a majority of her left arm and several IV's stuck in her right, and an oxygen tube was stuck down her throat.

"No." he breathed.

"Jade?" Cat asked as she wandered into the room carrying a giant balloon bouquet, the others following her.

"She's not awake Cat." he told her.

"Is she sleeping?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Beck sighed. "She's in a coma."

Cat began to cry again, as did Tori. They couldn't believe that anybody could do something this bad to their best friend.

"She's going to wake up soon, right?" Tori choked through her sobs.

"They don't know." Beck explained. He placed his head in his hands.

"We need to go for another walk." Cat said somberly.

"Let's go." Tori said taking her hand

"Beck?" Robbie asked.

"What?" he responded, not moving his head from its current position.

"Um, do they know who did this to her?" Andre finished.

Beck lifted his head, and turned so he has staring straight at his 2 best friends.

"Her father."

What you guys think about that?

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another clarification Cat and Robbie are dating, as are Tori and Andre. I'm also a big Catorade fan, so in all my stories, Cat, Jade, and Tori will be friends. **

Chapter 3

Two weeks.

That's how long it had been since summer started, how long it had been since the police started searching for Jade's father, and how long it had been since Beck had seen his girlfriend's beautiful smile.

And that wasn't the worst part.

She wasn't getting any better. She had a week, and then they'd take Jade off life support. Beck didn't understand, how could the hospital just let someone die?

He pondered all this as he sat in Jade's hospital room, holding her hand, willing her to wake up. All of a sudden his phone rang. It was Tori.

"Beck!" she said.

"Ya that's me." He responded.

"They found Mr. West."

* * *

Mr. Vega now sat in the hospital room with Beck, along with his daughter. There was silence.

"I don't understand." Beck spoke. "How is he dead?"

"Suicide more than likely. We're still looking into it." Mr. Vega explained.

"He tries to murder his own daughter, clears out his house, leaves the state, and then commits suicide to get out of the charges?" Beck questioned.

"More than likely I'm afraid." Mr. Vega said.

"Oh Beck. I'm so sorry." Tori comforted him as her father exited. He needed to get back to the station.

"Maybe it's for the best. Jade never has to see him again now." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"She's gonna wake up Beck. She's strong don't worry." She whispered.

"I sure hope so." He whispered back.

"Go home. Get some sleep. You need it badly. I'll sit with her tonight." Tori offered.

"I'd argue, but I'm too tired." He laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"We need to do something." Tori told her friends.

"About?" Andre asked.

"Beck." She responded. "He doesn't want Jade to be alone ever while she's at the hospital. So he stays there all the time. It's not good for him."

"She right. He's exhausted." Robbie spoke up.

"So what do we do?" Cat asked.

"I say we take turns." Tori suggested. "Each night one of us stays with Jade, Beck can be there as much as he wants during the day, but at night he has to go home and sleep."

"Let him stay with her at least once during the rotation!" Cat tried.

"Fine. Let's figure this out." Tori said.

After hours of arguing they decided that Andre would stay Sundays, Robbie Tuesdays, Cat Mondays and Wednesday, Tori Thursdays and Mondays with Cat, and Beck could stay Fridays and Saturdays.

"Well it's Monday." Tori said. "Come on Cat, let's get going."

"Kay Kay!" Cat leapt up and followed her friend out of the room.

* * *

Sorry kinda a slow chapter.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Friday night. Everybody had just left for the night. They would be back tomorrow to say goodbye. Tomorrow Jade would be taken off life support.

"Please wake up Jade." He told her as he rubbed her hand. "You can't leave. Not yet anyway. Cat needs you. I need you." He kissed her hand.

Beck lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. But he didn't sleep. He couldn't. The sound of the news buzzed on the TV.

15 minutes later he heard one of the weirdest sounds he had ever heard. Coughing? No. Choking? Yes! Some on was choking! He shot up off the couch and turned to the bed.

It was Jade! She was awake! And she was choking on the breathing tube!

"NURSE!" Beck screamed "NURSE!" he kept pressing the help button on the wall repeatedly until someone came.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" he exclaimed "JADES AWAKE!"

"Okay I'm going to have to ask you to step out in the hall please." She instructed.

Beck did as he was told. Anything that would help his Jade.

A nurse came and got him about 5 minutes later.

"You can see her now." She smiled. "She's been asking for you."

Beck smiled and walking into Jade's room. She was awake indeed. She smiled when he entered.

"Hi." She said, her voice was raspy.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled

"How long was I asleep?" She asked as she fiddled with the breathing assistant tube that she now had in her nose.

"About 3 weeks. The longest 3 weeks of my life. If you weren't awake by tomorrow they would've pulled the plug. I would've lost you." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Ow" she flinched. He was squeezing her too tight. "Don't worry babe. I'm not going anywhere."

"I gotta call everybody!" he exclaimed.

"No don't! Let me surprise them tomorrow!" She begged.

"Alright fine." He smiled.

Jade is awake! How exciting! You guys didn't really think I would kill her did you?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! I honestly love getting them, they inspire me to keep writing. Keep it up please! **

Chapter 5

"Do you think Jade will wake up, Tori?" Cat asked as they walked down the hallway towards Jade's room.

"I don't know Cat. I really don't." Tori said.

"Hey guys!" Beck said as he rushed to the doorway blocking their view of the room.

"Hey Beck?" Andre said. He was confused as to why Beck had so much energy, seeing as the state his girlfriend was in wasn't good.

"Why all the energy?" Robbie asked.

"What energy?" Beck questioned him, confused. "Look before you go in there there's something you should know."

"Beck please. Just let us go in" Cat begged.

"But-"

"Beck." Tori said seriously.

"Alright fine." Beck sighed and stepped aside, letting friends pass.

"Hi guys." Jade said tiredly as they entered.

"JADE!" all 4 friends yelled in unison.

"Owwww." Jade flinched holding her head.

"Careful guys, her concussion causes bad headaches." Beck warned.

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Andre asked, slightly angry.

"I tried. You guys insisted on going in before I could. Beck defended.

"Look it doesn't matter." Tori said. What does matter is that you're okay." She smiled at Jade.

The gang continued to discuss what was going on. Jade still had a bad concussion and it caused her bad headaches, her arm was healing, but it still wasn't better same with the gash in her stomach.

"What's in your nose?" Cat asked curiously. She and Tori were sitting on either side of Jade's bed.

"It's a breathing assistant." Jade explained. "Like an oxygen tube or mask, but not as bad."

"Does it hurt?" she whimpered.

"No. And if it does, I can just take it out." She demonstrated, but an alarm on her monitor went off and she immediately but it back in.

"Jade." Beck scolded.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're really glad you're okay." Robbie said.

"Ya. Me too." Jade smiled.

What'd ya think?

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jade. Your dad is dead." Beck said calmly, trying to break the news to her gently.

"Okay." Jade said carelessly, not even turning her head away from the TV.

"How can you not care?" Beck was astonished. "He almost killed you."

Jade just stared at him blankly.

"Your dad. He did this to you." Beck told her.

"I know." she said.

"You know?" He asked.

"Beck, I remember everything from that day." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You do?" He was amazed

"I came home from school that day, and everything was gone. I walked around and my dad was waiting for me in my room." She was crying now.

"You don't have to-" he was cut off.

"Let me finish!" she snapped. "He started yelling and telling me he hated me. He punched me and threw me to the ground. I tried to run out but he grabbed my arm and pulled on it really hard. Then he pushed me into the wall, stabbed me and threw me on the floor."

Beck just stared at his girlfriend, horrified that she had to live with that memory. He moved over to her bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm happy he's gone Beck." She choked. "He can't hurt me anymore."

"No one will hurt you anymore." He said. "I'm going to protect you."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I'm serious." He told her. "As long as I'm around, no one is going to touch you or make you suffer."

Jade was crying again. Beck hated to see her in so much pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared. I have nowhere to go now. All my stuff is gone." She whimpered.

"No. Andre and I went back and got as much of your stuff as we could. And like it or not, you're stuck here for a while. And when you get out, you'll move in with me. We'll live in the RV. Everything is going to be okay." He comforted her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He responded.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I love you more."

Hopefully all confusion has been cleared up now. Kinda sorta? Ya? Let me know if you still don't get anything.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday was now Jade's favorite day of the week for the time being. That's because Monday was when her two best friends spent the night in her room with her. The 3 girls were currently playing "Monopoly: Electronic Banking" with the board on Jade's bed and Cat on Tori sitting on either side.

"Jadey, when are you coming home?" Cat asked. She missed having her friend around all the time.

"Soon." Jade told her.

"How soon is soon?" Cat asked again.

"A week and a half maybe?" Jade responded.

"Yay." Cat smiled.

"We should have a welcome home party!" Tori exclaimed.

"No!" Jade yelled.

"OMG yes!" Cat giggled.

"No." Jade shook her head.

"Come on Jade." Tori pleaded.

"Ya it'd be fun!" Cat begged.

"What part of NO don't you two understand?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Aw Jade. A party sounds like fun." Said Jade's Nurse Beth as she entered the room.

Beth was the nicest person ever. She had been Jade's night nurse for the past week since Jade had left ICU and had been admitted to the regular hospital. She knew all of her friends by name because they were there so often.

"Beth please don't encourage them!" Jade begged.

"Come on. Your friends are being really sweet." She said "No give me your arm so I can change your IV's"

Jade stuck her arm out as she rolled her eyes.

"Ewwwwww IV's!" Cat complained and ran over to sit over by Tori, hiding her eyes. Cat absolutely hated needles, especially when they were being stuck in her friend.

"Cat its fine. They don't even hurt anymore." Jade said trying to comfort her.

Cat just whimpered.

"Look Cat all done." Tori said.

"Yay!" Cat shot up and ran back to the other side of the bed to continue playing.

Jade and Tori exchanged an amused glance.

"You good?" Beth asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Jade smiled. "Thanks Beth."

"Now back to that party." Tori grinned.

"Oh my god!" Jade groaned.

* * *

Catorade bonding! You guys like?

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Does that feel better?" the doctor asked.

"It feels amazing!" Jade exclaimed as she moved her newly freed left arm. "I'm not going to miss that cast."

"I'm glad." He laughed.

"Beck look at my arm!" she cried to her boyfriend as he entered the room.

"Jeez you miss a lot when you go to get a cup of coffee." He chuckled "Which hospital coffee, sucks by the way."

"It doesn't look like you'll have to drink that much longer Beck." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Ya I'm confused too!" Jade said.

"Well, your arm is healed, your concussion is healing, and the stiches are ready to come out of your stomach." He explained. "You should be home by Tuesday."

"Today is Saturday!" Jade cheered.

"So when you say the stiches can come out soon? Do you mean like, today?" Beck asked.

"If that's okay with Jade." The doctor addressed her.

"That is 100% okay with Jade!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Beck and Jade were rudely awakened Sunday morning by a very excited Cat.

"HI GUYS!" she yelled.

"Caaaaaat." Jade moaned.

"What's goin' on?" Beck asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Cat is what's going on." Jade explained.

"OMG Jade! Where's your cast?" Cat questioned her.

"Probably in a dumpster somewhere." She replied.

Cat looked confused.

"It's gone." Jade explained. "So are my stiches."

"Does that mean you're coming home?" Cat smiled.

Jade nodded. "Tuesday."

"YAY!" Cat cheered, making both Beck and Jade cover their ears.

* * *

Yay! Jade is coming home! Which means the story is almost over:( Don't worry at least 2 more chapters. I'm going to start my new story soon! What do you guys think? More Bade or Tandre? Or would you guys like some Cabbie?

Review and let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You ready, Jade?" Beth asked. "Beck has the car and he's waiting out front."

"Ya just gimme a sec." Jade responded lacing up her left combat boot. This was the first time she was wearing something other than a hospital gown in a little over a month, and she couldn't have felt more comfortable. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Let's go then!" Beth said happily taking Jade's arm and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

They walked slowly down the hall, into the elevator, and then out to Beck's truck.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek before helping her into the car.

"Come back and visit!" Beth waved.

Jade smiled and waved back as Beck started the engine and drove off. It was a silent ride back to the RV. Once there Jade opened her door to climb out, but Beck stopped her.

"Oh no you don't!" he said helping her down.

"Jeez Beck. I'm not a baby." she complained.

"I just love you and want to help you." He defended.

"Awwwww. Okay." She smiled as he led her into the RV.

"SURPRISE!"

Jade screamed and clung to Beck.

"JADE YOUR HOME!" Cat cried from behind the couch where she had been hiding with Tori. Andre came out of the bathroom, and Robbie slid out from under the bed.

"Guys I said no party!" Jade stomped her foot.

"But Jade!" Cat said running over to the fridge. "We got a cake!"

"And a sign." Tori pointed to the giant sign hanging over the bed that read 'Welcome Home Jade.'

She turned to Beck. "Did you know?" she asked.

"Obviously." He responded with a smirk. He knew Jade would get mad.

She just covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Cat sensing she was upset walked over and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a giant hug. Jade winced as pain shot thrrough her abdomen.

"Watch her stomach, Cat." Beck warned "It's still sore and it hurts."

"I'm sorry Jadey." Cat apologized. "We can go home if you want."

"No stay." Jade pleaded. "I'm sorry I'm just kinda tired."

Everyone smiled.

They were all glad to have their Jade back.

* * *

Jade's home! Yaaay! Next chapter will be the last:( oh well, all good things must end right?

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

OMG sorry about that guys! I thought chapter 10 was at the bottom of the documents list but it was really at the top! Sorry again! Her's the real chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hay Beck?" Jade asked later that night after everyone had left. They were sitting on the couch in their pajamas watching TV.

"Ya babe?" He responded.

"Will you help me walk over to the bed?" she asked "I'm really tired and I wanna lay down."

"Of course." He smiled. "I should probably turn in too, it's almost 11."

Beck proceeded to help Jade walk over to the bed and get comfortable. Then he walked over to the corner and grabbed some blankets and a pillow and started to make a little bed for himself on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade said.

"I think I am making a bed." He told her.

"No. You're sleeping with me." She ordered him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Unless your laying on top of me you'll be fine." She explained.

"Jade-" Beck started.

"Please?" She begged.

"Fine." He gave in and crawled in next to her and immediately threw his arma around her, just like he used to do when she would sleep over. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He promised her. "From now on it's you and me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I love you guys! Thx for the reviews! Sorry it was short i wasn't sure how to end it.

My new story should be up sometime tomorrow.


End file.
